


Shatter Me

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Implied Bumblebee - Freeform, Implied/Insanity, POV First Person, hoes mad, implied rosegarden, most likely canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: How does one broken, good man get angry?
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch & James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch & Ozpin, Ozpin & James Ironwood, Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE OZPIN GET OUT OF HERE!  
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE CURRENT ALIVE CHARACTERS DIE GET OUT OF HERE!
> 
> BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE CINDER SUFFER, I OFFER YOU THIS.
> 
> And seriously after ep 4 this is definitely canon divergent lol
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE!(duh)

Cinder Fall is alive, Neopolitan is with her. Spreading chaos in the capital of Mantle. Qrow and a white-haired lady, named Robyn are battling Tyrian. Miss Rose is in deep with the multicolored hair thief, with Weiss as support. Miss Valkyrie and her partner, Lie Ren are after the giant terrorist that is Hazel, who is now surely avoiding to use the electric dust crystals. Mister Arc ran to the location of Salem’s Lead Hacker, with a promise from the elder Schnee of backup. The situation above is grave, but I am aware of what is happening deep in the Winter Vault, where the current “Fall maiden” is breaking-in. General Ironwood made the lead to the Vault.

“Old man,” Miss Fall smirked, the Winter maiden lay at the side. The Fall maiden uncovered her Grimm hand. She is referring to me, but the one who stands in front of her is but an innocent child pulled over this mess. “Who should I choose first?” making a show out of her sass, “Surely I can take the Relic first, then make a mess of you, you’re nothing but a small fry now, pipsqueak,”. The Grimm lady decided to see the terror of the other maiden, as her claw grasp at the magic of Winter, hungry for more power. Oscar surged forward, cane poised up and severing the darkened limb, only for it to grow again and its wrath turned to the young lad.

Oscar is trying to hold his own, as the headmaster of Atlas Academy arrived, and now shielding the Winter maiden. James’ gun pointed at Cinder, shooting at her, but the bullets do little damage to the corrupted lady. Her blades slashing mercilessly at Oscar, shattering at every encounter with the old walking stick. If she succeeds, it will all end. I realized I have the choice to stop all of this or lengthen my sentence, I have been burdened of this thought for years of existence. “Let me take over, Oscar,” I asked Mister Pine.

I hit the wall, it is hard and painful. Our aura, ever loyal, began to repair the sore back. But my next move either confused or shocked everyone in the vicinity. I threw away the cane.

“Already lost hope, Old man?” Miss Fall taunted, pausing her barrage, charging up her flames to its highest temperature, with the color of blue, her eyes shimmering with magic and heat. I looked straight into her eyes, “I have lost my hope a long time ago,” summoning my own magic, “And it is always a mistake to fight a hopeless man, young lady,”.

My eyes don’t shimmer, nor do they glow like the Maidens, instead the vicinity turned cold and froze over, my hands brimming with power. The floor shone with ice and frost. General Ironwood visibly struggling with the intense temperature, but ever strong for the Winter maiden as her guardian. Spikes of ice shot from the ground to attack Cinder. She smirked, “This is a different dance, Old man!”,

I replied, “This is one of the oldest dance that I know, young maiden,”, the whole of the atrium to the Vault is filled with ice.

The Fall maiden changed her strategy, taking an option on ranged assault. The spikes of ice chased her from where she is standing, as her arrows of fire miss me by inches. I cannot hold for long, not with this form. In the end, Ice will begin to melt.

Miss Fall succeeded on pinning me to a wall, she cackled as she approached, “You should have secured your power more, you could have done greater things, instead you gave it away, like the arrogant being you are, Oz…ma,” she definitely liked calling me by my true name, “Salem, surely did enjoy seeing you burn again and again,” her smile ever vile, her stare predatory, “Metaphorically and literally-!”.

She froze suddenly, whatever the maiden saw haunted her, Cinder Fall became unsure of what to do.

“Your master is not the only one who made a deal with the devil,” I said, gripping her wrist tight, the blade was burning my neck fell sizzling on the floor.

“How dare you use my power against me!”, I kicked her stomach and she fell on her knees, “Magic is a very powerful force, and I have been walking in this world for far too long,”.

The Fall maiden’s scream filled the cavern, as her flames are taken from her, and is now burning her alive, “It’s a pity, I wasn’t able to give Ozpin a peaceful passing, and it’s all your fault!”, Miss Fall burned brighter, filling the place with an ear-shattering shriek. The shades of blue do not compliment her, and it flared beautifully.

“I would love to convey a message to my Dear, and ask her who is madder,” a sudden breeze blew away the ashes, “But you’ll be gone anyway,”. I took a deep breath, and turned to my old friend, “How are you fairing, General?”, horror is visible on his face as he turned his gaze away from me to the look at the Winter maiden, he sighed, “Remind me again not to make you mad, Oz,” he carried the maiden and we took ourselves out of the Vault.

* * *

The chaos above is endearing. At the main control room, we found Mister Arc typing away the virus and traitorous commands. Watts is tied up on the corner, with Winter Schnee holding the man at sword point. Ironwood put down the lady to a comfortable surface, “Miss Schnee, make sure your general won’t leave this room, or his frostbite will turn worse,”, despite the sudden tone of order, the specialist acknowledged and nodded, “Oz, where are you going?” the headmaster asked, “To protect my students, of course,” I turned to the blond, “I expect that you will remain safe here as well, Mister Arc?”, he nodded safely, his eyes never turning away from the screen as he purged the virus from the system.

“Oscar, I’m sorry you have to witness that,” I can feel his neutrality, “It seems that there are now two souls who knew more about my….sickness,”,

the young man replied, “I- I mean its not surprising, but…. it is terrifying,” there’s an understandable quiver on his voice, “Did- did Ozpin knew of that?”,

“No, but he probably sensed that I have a few loose screws,”.

We saw the students of Beacon fighting alongside the Atlas Academy. The partners, Yang and Blake surrounded by nevermores. We snapped magic at the flock, disintegrating them to black ashes, “There are many secrets buried beneath the earth, “ I said to Oscar, “But more is hidden under the wraps of my soul," darkness of exhaustion engulfed the both us, but we could see yellow and black figures running to us.

* * *

“...fine…just fatigue-”,

“.…terrifying….but still…wiz-…..know,”,

“.…-ice hacking!”,

“-and BOOM!”,

I feel Oscar’s mind stirring, his senses sending me a piece of his stimuli. “Oscar!” a voice of a certain Ruby Rose, “You were awesome!” she beamed, the hoarse voice of the young lad replied, “It wasn’t all me, it was mostly Oz…”, a hint of shame came from Miss Xiao-Long, a bone-crushing hug came from the red reaper, “Ru- by, I- breathe,” he protested, and was grateful for the air, “How are you now?” it was Lie Ren, “I’m alright now, could be better, but I- we’ve been worse,” Oscar’s voice cracked, as sign of puberty.

At the next bed, James can be heard whining about letting someone hack into the system, “Sir, To be honest, we’ve been hacked quite a couple of times,” the older Schnee rebutted, the general sighed, “That is true,” he admitted. The specialist straightens up, “Also, Sir, a visitor just came this morning,” checking her scroll, “It’s Deputy Headmistress Goodwitch from Beacon,” a familiar clack of heels came to the room, and a knock came from the door to our room. Winter Schnee swung it open, revealing the terror Deputy Headmistress, the teams from Beacon visibly swallowed. This definitely reminded me of the massive Food Fight they made in the cafeteria back in Beacon. Her riding crop snapped.

“I thought I announced and assigned your group to be transferred in Haven and Shade Academies,” her stern voice reprimanding team RWBY and JNPR, she turned to James, “It seemed you’ve had quite a storm up here, James,” now eyeing Oscar and James, “Beacon will be thoroughly cleaned in the nearer future, as we now have Vale safe and secured,” Glynda turned back to the students, “Your classes shall be continued here instead, since it will take a while to stabilize Haven, and Shade being far from here,” her eyes returned to the headmaster, “Will that be alright, James?”, Ironwood visibly winced, its probably the added paperwork, “Of course,”.

**Author's Note:**

> Critical notes will be accepted. sorry for the rage earlier... really. hoped you like this fanfic, and yes, I think Jaune can hack the Atlas interface, just like he did in Beacon.


End file.
